ducktalesfandomcom-20200223-history
Della Duck
Della Duck is Donald Duck's twin sister, as well as the niece of Scrooge McDuck. She is the mother of Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Donald's triplet nephews). Background Della has rarely appeared in any stories, so information about her is largely unknown. According to the Eiser Award-winning comic book series The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, ''Della and Donald are revealed to be twins. The relationship with her sons and Donald, and why she leaves them with her brother, is debatable. According to the Dutch Disney comic ''80 is Prachtig, Della was one of the first female pilots, and eventually became an astronaut, so she left her children with her brother just before she left for a space trip. Personality Despite the fact that she is missing in action, she is known as an adventurer. It has been shown that she is a spirited, daring, and headstrong woman, who loves going on adventures with her family. While good-natured, Della is mischievous. She is referred to as a prankster in The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!. In many adventures, she has been shown to be a quick thinker and will always be willing to help others and her family out of trouble. It has been implied, however, that her thrill-seeking attitude can blind her to the dangers and consequences of her actions. This apparent selfish impulsiveness is what led to her becoming lost in space, athough in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! Scrooge reveals that Della did in fact have the ability to read a situation and perceive all the possible outcomes. In Last Christmas! she was also shown to be far more family-oriented and less impulsive than previously implied. What young Donald perceived as thoughtless and reckless behavior on Della's part was actually a well thought out plan to bond with him while simultaneously attempting to get Scrooge the best Christmas gift ever. It was shown in Whatever Happened to Della Duck?! that Della shares the traits of being as temperamental and impatient as her brother, but, however, in contrast to Donald, Della speaks more clearly. Physical Appearance Della Duck is a white anthropomorphic duck with shoulder-length hair and swoop bangs. She has a yellow-orange bill, legs, and feet. She is known to wear a flight jacket, brown pants, a flight helmet, googles and a blue scarf. When she appears in the present day, her hair is longer, and part of her jacket had been torn, leaving her right arm bare save for bandages around her forearm. She has a prosthetic left leg, after her original leg was crushed by wreckage from the Spear of Selene's crash and she was forced to amputate it. Skills and Abilities As being adventurous duck that Della is she shown a proactive, resourceful and quick-thinking . She proven to hold her own in a fight, as she has shown to be handy with a sword and other tools. Even in hand to hand fights as shown in Whatever Happened to Della Duck?! where she fought a moon mite. Della also has skills as a pilot, it was shown she flew planes and some what flew a rocket. It's was also shown that Della is pretty good at building with machinery, as she built her own prosthetic leg and rebuilt the spear of selene. And Scrooge has stated in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! that Della was very good at figuring out short cut and calculating plans in there adventures. Though it's also shown that she isn't always the sharpest as she thought she could jump back to earth from the moon. Relationships Scrooge McDuck Scrooge is Della and Donald's uncle through their mother's side. They adventured together even in hardships, with her piloting skills acting as a big help for their adventures. Scrooge praised his niece more than his nephew Donald. They bonded more over their mutual love of adventure and discovery. When Della had the idea of exploring outer space, Scrooge decided to make the idea reality and built the rocket Della had been designing dubbed the Spear of Selene. Scrooge originally intended for the spaceship to be a gift to Della in celebration of her triplet's birth, but realized minutes too late that she took the rocket for herself. Scrooge tried to navigate her through a cosmic storm as she was entering the orbit, but unfortunately ended in a failure and his communications with Della and the Rocket was cut off. Desperate to get Della back, Scrooge spent an enormous chunk of his hard-earned fortune on rescue attempts in space to find her. Even so, none were proven successful and eventually his board of directors shut down the program over worries his attempts to find Della would lead him and his companies to bankruptcy. Della's disappearance put a hard toll on Scrooge for more than 10 years, as their broken relationship not only caused Donald to leave him, but also lose his spirit with adventure itself. Donald Duck Donald is Della's twin brother. Years prior to the main series, they had been very close and were always together on adventures with their uncle Scrooge, with Donald being a transportation method for boats and Della for planes. One Christmas in their preteens, Donald decided he would rather spend Christmas alone in his room playing his guitar, leaving Della upset but eventually he apologized to her and spent Christmas together for the rest of the night. Showing just how much they love and treasure each other. It is also revealed that Donald was the one who gifted Della a scarf for her on Christmas, something which Della still wears to this day. Later on, Della began designing plans of a spaceship for exploring outer space after realizing they had explored everywhere there was to on earth. This however, put a spark in Donald and protested that the idea was too risky, especially with her eggs about to hatch. Nevertheless, Della disregarded Donald's warnings and flew a spaceship Scrooge made for her (originally planning to be a surprise) for a test run in orbit, but unfortunately crashed on the moon. This event left a hold on Donald and Della's close relationship for more than 10 years, but Della still holds onto a photo of her and Donald with their uncle Scrooge and her newborn eggs. Huey, Dewey, and Louie Duck Huey, Dewey and Louie are Della's children. She has yet to meet them all face-to-face in the present day, but saw them on the tv while stranded on the Moon within the Spear of Selene wreckage. Dewey has time traveled to the past and met her when she was about his age, and he learned that she wanted to spend Christmas with Donald and catch Santa for Scrooge. Della's recklessness action has affected her kids, by feeling left behind. That it caused Dewey to act out, by seeking her out even in danger like in The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!. It even got Louie to become afraid of adventures as shown in The Most Dangerous Game...Night! History ''Younger years'' In the episode Last Christmas, we were introduced to a young Della Duck who was trying to capture Santa Claus in the back of McDuck Manor. When one of her traps accidentally ended up capturing her brother Donald and future Dewey instead, she refused to cut them down from the rope until Donald apologized to her for staying in his room all day, rather than spending Christmas with her. Donald apologized and the two were brought back to the ground, where soon after the three of them ended up taking on a giant monster which had been tracking them down all night. Luckily they were able to defeat it, and decided to bring it to the front of McDuck Manor to get Scrooge to deal with it. Although Dewey had tried to keep it a secret, Della and Donald were already aware that he was from the future, claiming they were of the Duck Family and had already experienced at least 4 weirder things on Christmas. Dewey did try to tell his mother Della about the tragic events that were to come for her in the future, but both her and Donald kept Dewey's beak shut, worrying that what he was about to tell them may end up changing the future in a catastrophic way. They then went back into the McDuck Manor to get Scrooge, and during that time the future Scrooge had come back to pick up Dewey. Later that night, the brother and sister exchange gifts with Della gifting Donald an oversized Christmas sweater, something which Donald still wears every Christmas, and Donald gifting Della a brand new scarf, something which Della still wears to this day. ''Adventures with Scrooge'' In the past, she and her twin brother Donald had accompanied their uncle Scrooge McDuck on many dangerous adventures up until 10 years prior to Woo-oo!. Among these adventures were visiting the island of Ithaquack, where she was good friends with the goddess Selene. Having traversed the world, Della had hopes to make it possible for her sons (only eggs at the time) to be able to explore the stars. She designed a spaceship called the Spear of Selene, but was opposed in her aspirations by her brother Donald. Wanting to surprise Della, Scrooge had the Spear of Selene built, intending to give it to her after the boys were hatched. However, Della discovered its existence and took it for what Scrooge believed was a test flight into Earth's orbit. Unfortunately, she ran into a cosmic storm, and decided to continue flying as Scrooge communicated with her through radio and screen transmission. A bolt of lightning struck the ship and Della was supposedly lost in space while losing contact with Scrooge as well, but was later revealed to have crashed on the moon. As a result of Della's disappearance, Donald became the guardian of her three sons, and he and Scrooge were estranged for ten years. ''Life on the moon'' A day after the crash, Della had woken up, only to realize the predicament she was in with not just her ship crashing on the moon, but that she was running out of air with her helmet cracked. Luckily she was able to retrieve Gyro's Oxy-chew invention, which provided her with not just a source of food and water, but air itself. She also soon came to realize her left leg was stuck under a heavy type of machinery which fell on her during the crash. Seeing no other option, Della was forced to amputate her own leg in order to escape from being crushed by parts of the Spear of Selene slowly crumbling down above her. Afterward, she created a robotic prosthetic leg for herself from the parts of the ship. Two months after the crash, Della attempts to use the ship's transmitter to communicate with Earth and letting her family know that the storm caused most of the ship's systems to fail, but was able to activate a distress beacon in order to hopefully point anyone who could find her in the right direction. She also explains her current living style, but also attempts to draw out what her newborn sons would look like as she was unable to see them hatch. She leaves a message to them saying that it was only a temporary situation, and would be back before they even knew it. Her recording is then interrupted when a giant bug monster starts attacking her ship, but luckily survives. Nine months after the crash, Della begins to grow weary that no one has come to save her after the transmissions she sent out over the months. She reveals that she brought her junior woodchuck guidebook from when she was young, and planned to create ideas from the book for communicating back to earth. She then attempted to create messages from the scraps of the Spear Of Selene for someone to see it on earth, but ended in failure after the bug monster returned and destroyed her messages with its corrosive saliva. One year after the crash, Della makes an attempt to wish her sons a happy first-year birthday with gooey rubble on the moon shaped like a cake, and a flare as a candle. Soon after, Della spots one of Scrooge's ships looking on the moon for any traces of Della. Della attempts to get close to the rocket, but is blocked once again by the bug monster. Her attempts to have the ship notice her ends up in failure as her brawl with the monster gets covered in smoke, leading the pilot of the rocket ship to naively believe it was just a meteor strike on the surface of the moon and departs, leaving Della in tears. She then decides to create a new plan to fix the Spear of Selene itself, although her first few attempts fail. Six years after the crash, Della was successfully able to repair the Spear of Selene and attempts to finally launch it, but the launching sequence failed. Della soon realized that it was because Gyro invented the ship's engine to be powered by gold itself, which unfortunately had run dry. This leads Della to embark on a journey to find gold on the moon, believing that if there was any, she would find it. Ten years after the crash, Della believed she had searched every spot on the moon for gold, only to turn up with nothing, angering her and blaming Scrooge for not leaving any spare gold to use in case the engine ran out. After Della's Disappearance After discovering a portrait of Della adventuring alongside Scrooge and Donald at McDuck Manor, Dewey set out to find what had truly become of his mother, assisted by Webby Vanderquack. In "The Great Dime Chase!" the two discovered a note from Della to Scrooge, in which she apologized for taking the Spear of Selene. This was among various other records of Della that had been collected and stored in a secret area of the archives in Scrooge's Money Bin. In "The Spear of Selene!", Dewey and Webby cause the Sunchaser to crash-land on Ithaquack, believing the Spear to be an artifact associated with Selene. However, upon encountering Selene, they learn she had never heard of it. She did, however, allay Dewey's fears about Della's character. In "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!", the triplets discovered a note left by Della for Donald in Castle McDuck. Eventually, Dewey admitted that he had been researching their mother to his brothers, and they resolved to solve the mystery together. In "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!", the boys and Webby attempted to piece together shredded documents from the time of Della's disappearance, which was around the time the triplets were born. Eventually Dewey confronted Scrooge, who admitted the circumstances behind Della's disappearance. Unfortunately, the shocked and angry triplets and their friends were quick to accuse Scrooge of recklessness,and refused to believe Scrooge's claims that he had done everything he could to try and find Della after she disappeared. 'Current State' 10 years after the crash in "Whatever Happened to Della Duck?!" and prior to the events of The Shadow War, Della began to get frustrated after having been away from her family for so long, as well as chewing the same gum during that time and eventually leading her to break a tooth. However, she soon realized that the tooth itself was made out of pure gold, leading her to believe that the times uncle Scrooge took her to the dentist was to make sure she always had a little bit of gold on her at all times. This brings hope into Della once more after believing she can use that tooth as fuel for her rocket ship's engine, knowing that it runs on gold. Soon after, however, the bug monster returns and began taking apart Della's ship once more. Della attempted to flee from the monster after realizing it was after her gold tooth, but was knocked down and about to be killed until bolts of electricity was shot at the bug monster, causing it to flee. Della then met two aliens by the names of Penumbra and Lunaris who were of a race known as Moonlanders that were inhabited on the moon. They then move on to the undergrounds of the moon where the bug monster had also taken Della's ship with it. They eventually run into the bug monster and try to fight it off, only for the monster to spit acid onto Della's ship, seemingly to the point where it can no longer function. This infuriated Della, which lead her run in and fight the bug monster hands-on, only to be interrupted by the sounds of squealing coming from inside the ship. Della then came to understand that the squealing sounds was the bug monster's baby, and was only attacking them in order to find proper metal to feed her and her baby. This lead Della to willingly give her golden tooth to the mother, knowing that a mother would do anything for the sake of her kid. Even so, the baby was refusing the golden tooth their mother was trying to offer. Della then tried to cheer the baby up by singing a lullaby she used to sing to her boys before they hatched. The baby then cheered up and was able to eat the golden tooth, with Della also giving the mother and her baby the metal weapons Penumbra and Lunaris used to attack them, for extra nourishment. The mother and her baby then leave them peacfefully, as them and Della wave goodbye to one another before moving deeper underground. Lunaris praised Della for staving off the Moon Mites with words. However, Della seemed to resign herself to her fate fearing she would never make it home. However, Lunaris offered her a home within the Moon, saying that even though she can't get back to her own home, she can create a new one where they stand. This brings Della to the discovery of an entire civilization of the Moonlander race, as they had kept themselves hidden on the moon using a hologram in order for no one on planet earth to bother them. This brings Della to be overcome with joy after realizing that their main resource on the planet is gold, giving her further hope that she can still be able to fix her ship again and return back to earth and her family. At the end of the "The Shadow War!", it is revealed Della managed to get a TV connection to see her sons for the first time when they appeared alongside Scrooge, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, and Launchpad on the news after their success on stopping Magica and her shadow army. In "Last Christmas!", Della is seen back on the moon looking at an old family photo she had kept with her ever since she crashed on the moon. She wished her family a Merry Christmas from afar, and hoped she would be seeing them again soon. The screen fades to black as Della is seen working on something from a station she had created for herself from the parts of The Spear of Selene. Appearances Comics * Issue #2 (Old Montemplumage Had a Chicken!) * Issue #2 (A Viking at My Door!) * Issue #3 (Cheating like Nostradogmus) * Issue #3 (Beware of the Phenomenal Pumpkin People!) * Issue #10 (The Tale of the Two-Headed Horse! (cameo; flashback) Show Season 1 * Woo-oo! (mentioned and pictured) * The Great Dime Chase (pictured and mentioned) * The Spear of Selene! (mentioned and depicted in magically recorded images) * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! (mentioned and depicted in magically recorded images) * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! (mentioned and seen in flashbacks) * The Shadow War! (first speaking appearance) Season 2 * The Most Dangerous Game...Night! (mentioned) * Last Christmas! (present day and younger incarnations) * Whatever Happened to Della Duck?! Quotes The Great Dime Chase! The Shadow War! Last Christmas! Video Behind The Scenes Voice of Della Duck DuckTales Disney Channel|The Voice of Della Duck; Paget Brewster Promo Ducktales 2017 - The Mystery Begins|The Mystery of Della Duck Begins DuckTales - This Season On DuckTales (Promo)|The Search of The Truth of Della Duck Spoilers Ducktales - Scrooge reveals the Truth about Della Duck Ducktales 2017 young Donald & Della clip Trivia * In Huey, Dewey, and Louie's first comic appearance, Della pronounces their names in a different order. She calls them Louie, Huey, and Dewey. This is one of the few time the nephews are listed in a different order. * She was occasionally referred to as Dumbella Duck or Thelma Duck in the old comics before her official name was Della Duck. However, in the episode Last Christmas!, when she and Donald were young it was revealed that the name Dumbella was just a name Donald used to tease her. References Category:Ducks Category:Female Category:New Characters Category:Duck Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:2017 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Mothers Category:Siblings